The Antihero
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es solo un hombre normal, uno que se separó del grupo y buscaba ser un héroe a su modo. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecen ir del todo bien cuando su mayor rival arriba Japón. Con ambos estudiantes de los mismos maestros reunidos, tendrá que enfrentar aquello que quiso dejar atrás, para poder ser el héroe que siempre soñó.


Lo sé, tengo muchos proyectos por terminar, pero déjenme decirles que este no es idea mía…o no del todo. Acabo de ponerme al día de todo Boku no hero (en cuatro días) y me ha surgido ciertas ideas de por medio, por otra parte, tengo un amigo que ya lleva más tiempo siguiendo la serie y por supuesto, sabe más que yo.

Aunque lo único que me dijo mi amigo son una lluvia de ideas sin sentido (y en su mayoría he tenido que reescribir bastantes veces algunas cosas), he logrado darle cierto orden y argumento a todo lo que me ha planteado, así como algunos retoques en cuanto a…todo lo demás (5% él, yo hize el 295% :v)

Sin mas que agregar, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

The Antihero

* * *

 **Hay muchas cosas que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida**

Como si de un recuerdo se tratara, lentamente un pequeño estanque de agua mostraba imágenes con la poca luminosidad que había. Aquel recuerdo mostraba a un niño rubio llorando desconsoladamente mientras miraba, con grandes ojos desorbitados y desesperados, un par de cuerpos inertes frente a él.

"y-yo" tartamudeó el niño mientras intentaba levantarse con sus temblorosos pies, mirando con una ira iracunda a una sombra que estaba de pie frente a él "¡Yo!" gritó mientras grandes lagrimas caían por sus mejillas junto a un pequeño rastro de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios, pues se había mordido la lengua "¡No dejare que lastimes a mi hermana!" gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, abriendo los ojos y mostrando un par de iris rojizos y con un extraño diseño oscuro en ellos.

 **El primero…es que el poder lo es todo**

El hombro adulto no parecía extremadamente divertido de repente, como si la amenaza del niño fuera un simple chiste "estas asustado" dijo este mientras se acercaba, notando que los pies del niño temblaban aún más "aun así, ¿pretendes ser un héroe?" se preguntó, divertido por el espectáculo.

El niño veía con sus ojos imbuidos en desesperación como la mano del hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro, imbuidos de un poder extraño que le decía que este sería su fin. Lo último del recuerdo muestra como la mano realmente logro tapar los ojos del niño, dejándolo en la inconciencia.

 **Y el segundo…**

El recuerdo rápidamente se difumina por las ondas del pequeño estanque, mostrando un poco de brillo gracias al amanecer que poco a poco se alzaba a lo lejos. En el recuerdo parecía un atardecer brillando, mostrando las ultimas matas de sol en un pequeño parque, lugar donde un adolecente rubio caminaba con una expresión triste sobre su rostro.

Este giró su mirada, la cual atrapo a padres jugando con sus hijos, los cuales reían ingenuos ante una realidad que no parecía importarles. Los ojos azules del adolecente se llenaron de tristeza, bajando la mirada y alejándose, en la completa soledad mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 **Todos no fueron creados con igualdad**

El adolecente rubio caminó un poco más, hasta que una pequeña explosión a lo lejos le llamo la atención. La curiosidad le sacó de su tristeza y forzó la mirada para saber qué es lo que sucedía, encontrándose con una escena muy común. Vio como un par de héroes luchaban contra un villano que parecía muy rudo y les estaba dando una paliza.

El adolecente rubio suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ignorando lo que vio, caminando como si nada. De repente, escucha el grito de una mujer, llamando nuevamente su atención. El villano parecía desesperado y tomó un rehén al ver que estaba perdiendo terreno, colocando tras las dianas a los héroes. Parecía tener la victoria en sus manos, pero este abrió los ojos en shock y se quedó tieso cuando su mundo se tiñó de rojo, mostrándole un par de ojos monstruosos en el cielo, asustándolo a mas no poder.

Los héroes parpadearon al ver como el villano se estremecía con fuerza, liberando tembloroso a la mujer que no creía lo que pasaba, separándose rápidamente del villano y corriendo fuera del lugar. En la lejanía, el rubio miraba con sus ojos rojos la escena, para luego suspirar y volver a su forma normal.

Colocándose una chamarra naranja, rápidamente cruza la calle para no atrapar la atención de los héroes, los cuales, si logran verlo, pero no les llamó mucho la atención, era un niño después de todo. El mismo rubio corrió un poco del lugar hasta ver que los había perdido, soltó un gran suspiro y se quita la chamarra, alejándose del lugar.

 **Esa fue la realidad que aprendí, que la vida me enseño y que decidí seguir el resto de mi vida.  
Quien diría que me faltaba mucho por aprender**

* * *

 **HERO A Extended - Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack**

* * *

El pequeño charco resplandeció de repente, finalmente había amanecido y el sol se alzaba poderoso en el horizonte. De repente, el pequeño estanque de agua muestra un gran avión que surca el cielo azul, sorprendiendo a una pequeña minoría.

Un nuevo lugar se observa, se trataba de un aeropuerto extremadamente común y nada relevante. De entre las personas que salían del edificio, un hombre adulto de cabellos rubios se quedó de pie frente a todo lo que tenía por delante, admirando la vista con una increíble cantidad de nostalgia "¡woa! ¡todo es tan diferente!" exclamó completamente absorto en su propio mundo, ignorando la mirada de los demás

Aquel hombre estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy formal y tenía un maletín plateado, parecía realmente muy costoso todo el conjunto. Este parpadea y recuerda algo "vaya...que tonto" susurra mientras saca su celular, el cual rápidamente busca por si solo mostrándole un pequeño archivo. En aquel documento se muestra la fotografía de una mujer de cabellos verdes, algo fuera de forma "Inko Midoriya" susurra antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a caminar.

 **Nadie sabe el cómo o el porqué, pero desde hace mucho tiempo extraños "súper poderes" comenzaron a tomar control de la antigua sociedad y con el tiempo lo sobrenatural, se volvió normal.**

"¡Increíble!" exclama el rubio mientras termina, muy a gusto, su cuarto plato de ramen que le iban sirviendo "¡otro más! ¡por favor!" exclama con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando su plato hacia el frente. El dueño solo atino a sonreír mientras tragaba duro y le señalaba a sus espaldas. el rubio parpadea y vuelve la vista a sus espaldas, mostrando una intensa batalla entre tipos con trajes raros y uno que parecía haber sacado su ropa de la basura.

El rubio no pareció importarle y volvió a alzar su plato, señalándolo repetidamente. El dueño sudó ligeramente y tomo su plato de manera temblorosa "usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó el dueño, volviendo dentro de su pequeño restaurante, intentando ignorar su miedo por la pelea.

El rubio se rio entre dientes mientras chasqueaba sus palillos "tiene razón, no soy de por aquí" admitió este, escuchando los puñetazos y diversos líquidos o sustancias que se tiraban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia "es agradable saber que Japón sigue siendo un lugar tan tranquilo y armónico" dijo con nostalgia y ensoñación, ignorando la encarnizada lucha a sus espaldas.

El dueño se detuvo d golpe, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos "¿tranquilo?" preguntó alarmado, pues veía como uno de los héroes chocó contra un edificio al lado suyo, teniendo gran cantidad de ganas por salir corriendo "si esto es tranquilo, yo no sé de donde vendrá usted" dijo este, dejando el nuevo plato sobre la mesa.

El hombre trajeado no comió de inmediato, sino que se puso a pensar en su vida "bueno, de los lugares más bulliciosos sin duda fueron Hellsalem's Lot, antes New York y al cual llamo de cariño Saltadilla" dijo este, dejando salir un gran suspiro cansado "era muy difícil trabajar en ese lugar, todo el tiempo había explosiones, atentados y calles minadas con…sujetos mutantes" se quejó este, como si de un niño se trataba "no podías dejar una copa de vidrio sin que esta mutara y tuviera poderes o algo así" terminó de quejarse, comenzando a comer silenciosamente su plato.

El dueño se rio ligeramente, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Su conversación fue interrumpida por una explosión en las afueras, las cuales movieron las pocas mesas que había en el lugar, entorpecer al dueño y no hacer nada al rubio, quien seguía comiendo como si nada. El hombre rubio regresó la mirada, una inexpresiva mientras observaba el trabajo que los susodichos "héroes" parecían estar realizando.

 **Cuando los Quirks se volvieron el día a día de la sociedad, los crímenes parecían aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Bajo este contexto, nacieron los héroes, protectores de los inocentes. Fue una propuesta muy arriesgada del gobierno para mantener el control sobre una sociedad cada día más anárquica, aprovechándose del sueño que muchos con corazón noble parecían presentar.**

"es raro que profesionales se demoren tanto" dijo el dueño del lugar mientras se recuperaba del estallido "por lo general, no tardan demasiado" contó este, ligeramente nervioso al ver como se prolongaba "quizá sean nuevos que estén debutando" analizó este, ocultándose lentamente detrás de su mostrador cuando otra explosión causó una ráfaga de aire.

El rubio miraba la pelea un rato, analizando cada movimiento con sus ojos azules, para luego cerrarlos y centrarse en su comida "es porque conocen bien su posición, piensan demasiado su papel y eso le impide actuar contra alguien que tiene obviamente ventaja" balbuceó el rubio, mareando al dueño con su lluvia de susurros "por otra parte, su orgullo y la preocupación por la fama nubla sus mentes, creyendo en que deben de derrotarlo de un solo golpe" terminó este, comiendo rápidamente su ultimo plato.

El dueño quedo anonadado por su análisis, haciendo que el hombre rubio parpadeara al darse cuenta que hablaba para sí mismo de nuevo "oh…lo siento, nuevamente me he perdido" se rio de manera vergonzosa, rascándose detrás de la cabeza por la pena que sentía al ser descubierto.

"¿es usted un héroe? ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó el dueño, ahora verdaderamente curioso por la forma en como su cliente reveló el problema de los profesionales novatos. Por otra parte, la lucha frente suya y a espaldas de su cliente parecía tornarse más explosiva, pues un edificio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, creando una nube de polvo.

El rubio parpadeó por sus palabras y se rio entre dientes "no, no, no" repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido por la broma "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un simple empresario que carece de Quirk" reveló este, con una sonrisa, dejando paralizado al dueño, pues no tener una particularidad era realmente extra y patético en estos días.

De repente, el villano paso volando por el pequeño puesto de comida, casi golpeando con su cuerpo al dueño, quien grito de miedo. Pero se dio cuenta que el villano fue detenido a medio vuelo por la mano del rubio, quien lo detuvo fácilmente y sin mirarle. Por fuerza de gravedad, el tipo cayó al suelo segundos después, algo adolorido por el choque contra el brazo inamovible que lo detuvo.

"¡m-maldito!" gruñó el villano, levantándose adolorido y frotándose la espalda. De repente, este fue golpeado en el cuello por el rubio, para seguidamente caer pesado al suelo, asustando al dueño. Este vio que el infractor de la ley estaba totalmente inconsciente, derramando saliva en el suelo

"es muy ruidoso para alguien tan débil" negó el rubio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa costosa "bueno, estuvo increíble, pero me tengo que ir" anunció Naruto, sonriéndole al dueño y entregándole una tarjeta de oro "¿recibe tarjeta?" preguntó, siempre con una sonrisa amable y torpe. El dueño simplemente parecía congelado, haciendo que el rubio parpadee e intentara darle la tarjeta, pero no funcionaba.

 **Nadie sabe en qué momento se volvió un trabajo, una profesión o un cargo de la sociedad, pero sin duda había perdido su antiguo significado, uno que realmente salía del corazón**

"¡¿están bien?!" dijo uno de los héroes, entrando al pequeño local, respirando agitadamente. iba a decir algo más cuando notó a su enemigo inconsciente en el suelo, su rostro en un pequeño charco de agua que podría tratarse de su saliva. Sus compañeros entraron y también se quedaron petrificados al ver a su enemigo en el suelo.

"¡hola, Héroes!" escucharon a su lado, siendo este un hombre de negocios de cabellos dorados "buen trabajo dejándolo inconsciente, sigan así y gracias por salvarnos" agradeció el rubio mientras tomaba su maleta y salía como si nada del lugar. Dentro del pequeño restaurante, los héroes y el dueño veían al rubio abandonar el lugar y se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

Naruto, por otro lado, sonreía al ver la luz del sol, mostrando que el día no hacia otra cosa que empezar "siguiente parada, ¡mi hermanita!" dijo con un tono muy emocionado mientras silbaba, alejándose de la calle destrozada y evitando pedazos de muro que caían cerca de él, ignorando el grito de las personas y héroes de rescate por igual.

 **o por lo menos, eso es lo que yo daba por hecho.**

* * *

 **Ost End**

* * *

 **"¿aquí?"**

Fueron las palabras de un empresario común el cual miraba confundido la puerta de un pequeño piso departamental. Miró con dificultad nuevamente su celular, asegurándose de si la dirección era realmente la correcta "imposible, pensé haberle dicho que con el dinero podría comprarse una nueva casa" susurró con un sudor sobre su frente, pues eso ya le daba mala espina.

Tomando tanto aire como podía, finalmente cobra fuerzas para tocar la puerta y esperar con muchas ansias el tan ansiado reencuentro. Escuchó una voz femenina que le pidió algo tiempo junto al sonido de una aspiradora, quizá había llegado en un mal tiempo. antes de pensar en una retirada estratégica, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer ligeramente más de pequeño de lo que esperaba abrir la puerta y verlo con cierto alarme.

"¡Hola, Inko-chan!" saludo el rubio de forma extravagante, sacudiendo su brazo y mostraba una sonrisa agradable "¡yo!" no le dejaron terminar, pues la mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pasaron unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una pequeña mujer con una sonrisa muy brillante en su rostro.

"¡Naruto! ¡qué alegría verte!" saludó esta, con una gran cantidad de entusiasmo, entusiasmo que también era compartido por el rubio más alto. Ambos se abrazaron y el más grande la sujetó, dándole vueltas como cuando eran niños "¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!" dijo esta, finalmente descansando en el suelo y haciéndole una señal para que ingrese a su casa.

Naruto asintió feliz, adentrándose en el humilde hogar. Solo dando sus primeros pasos dentro de aquel pequeño departamento, un gran aire a familiaridad y cariño le inundo, como si aquel pequeño lugar gritara a todo pulmón "hogar". Miró cada pequeña cosa del lugar, los cuales le trajeron recuerdos de todas las veces que había llegado a tal lugar. Sin embargo, sabía que no todo siempre fue así.

 **Durante mi época más oscura, este lugar no significaba lo que hoy significaba para mi**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _El recuerdo muestra como el rubio se encontraba mirando la misma puerta hace mucho tiempo atrás, teniendo dudas si tocar o no hacerlo. Tomando todas las fuerzas que tenía, toca la puerta esperando algún resultado posible. Se arrepintió rápidamente y trató de huir, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le detuvo._

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente y mostro a una mujer delgada, de cabellos verdes quien le miraba con mucho recelo y cuidado, así como una gran cantidad de malestar. Naruto simplemente tragó fuerte y bajo la cabeza, avergonzado por alguna razón desconocida._

 _Tiempo después, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una pequeña tasa fría de té frente a él, mirando el lugar e intentando ignorar la mirada de la pequeña mujer "que…agradable lugar, me recuerda a casa" dijo con algo de nostalgia, respirando hondo como si de alguna manera el olor de su antiguo hogar se hubiera trasladado a este nuevo lugar._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus próximas palabras, callándolo de golpe "¡¿Cómo te atreves de regresar luego de lo que hiciste?!" gritó, estremeciéndose de una furia que intentaba controlar. Sus manos blancas por la fuerza de su agarre sujetaban con fuerza sus rodillas._

 _La felicidad falsa del rubio se dispersó, asumiendo una expresión triste en su rostro "yo…no tengo un lugar al cual ir" admitió este, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de agua que producía el té verde que se le fue servido hace un buen rato "yo…simplemente quería regresar a casa" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo su reflejo de cuando todavía era un niño inocente, uno que desconocía muchas cosas._

 _Inko se calmó un poco, tomando aire para seguir la conversación "te quiero fuera de mi casa, no quiero que estas cerca de Izuku" dijo ella, elevando la mirada, la cual se encontraba un poco empañada por las lágrimas "eres un peligro para todos, no puedo permitir que estés cerca de mi familia" el cabello del rubio oculto sus ojos, siéndole imposible de saber qué es lo que realmente sentía con esas palabras_

 _"lo sé" susurró, agachando un poco la cabeza "sé que soy peligroso…no planeaba quedarme" admitió este, todavía dejando la habitación en silencio "yo…" decía mientras alzaba la mirada, mostrando que tenía algunas lágrimas "s-solo quería verte otra vez, hermana" dice este, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas y algunos mocos._

 _Inko tiembla ligeramente cuando lo ve, lagrimas deslizándose por su propia mejilla "tu sabías que era muy importante para Izuku, sabias que lo era todo" tartamudea mientras recuerda a su pequeño hijo, Naruto simplemente asintiendo "entonces ¡¿Por qué?!" exige ella, con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos "¡¿Por qué intentaste quitarles sus sueños?!" grita de nuevo, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos._

 _La mirada del rubio siempre estuvo en la mesa, inclinando su cabeza todo lo que podía para no ser visto por su hermana. Rastros de memoria corrían por su cabeza, entre ellas su misma figura con un par de ojos ensangrentados con un extraño patrón en estos, rodeado de un aura completamente maléfica. Los próximos retazos de memoria muestran una pequeña batalla y como este se retira dejando un cuerpo destrozado en el suelo, el cual tenía gran parte del torso destruido._

 _"n-no lo sé, ¡N-no lo sé!" gritó desesperado, sujetándose la cabeza al recordar vivamente aquel suceso en su vida "e-estaba muy enojado, ¡muy enojado!" gritó recordando a una figura en especial, era un hombre vestido con un traje muy formal y que no parecía tener ojos "yo…" dijo recordando con tristeza como este iba desesperadamente hacia aquella figura y como una luz le interrumpe. Lo próximo que recuerda fue como había un cuerpo ensangrentado a sus pies._

 _Inko puede ver como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sabía que no estaba mintiendo "tu venganza nubló tu mente, te dejaste llevar por ese camino que nuestros padres no querían que caminaras, incumpliste esa promesa" dijo ella, haciendo que el rubio parara de lamentarse "Lastimaste a tu mejor amigo, lastimaste a tus amigos y por un momento…estuviste a punto de quitarle la esperanza, no solo a tu sobrino, sino a todo mundo en general" Naruto calló, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana tenía razón en todo._

 _"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Cuál se supone que es ese camino?" preguntó este, con una gran cantidad de angustia en su voz "duele… ¡realmente duele mucho!" dijo mientras se sostenía el pecho, estrujándolo fuertemente "yo no sé la respuesta, lo intenté todo y nada ha funcionado, ¡ya no sé qué hacer!" dijo este, admitiendo por primera vez en su vida, que realmente no sabe qué hacer con su vida y dudando si su camino realmente era el correcto._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería o podía decir algo, o eso parecía. "Inko, Yo…" "está bien" le interrumpió la mujer, limpiándose sus lágrimas con las manos, tranquilizándose ligeramente "Yo se tus secretos, ya sé como te sientes en realidad, todo está bien" dijo ella, mostrando finalmente una pequeña sonrisa al final del todo._

 _Tomando cierto aire, la mujer se levanta del suelo y le mira fijamente **"Mientras el corazón de una persona siga la luz…aquella alma no podrá ser derrotada, nunca jamás"** repitió la mujer de cabellos verdes, haciendo que Naruto recordara a alguien más "¿no lo recuerdas? Ese fue el lema de nuestra heroína, ¡tú heroína!" intentó hacerle recordar, dejándolo en shock durante un rato._

 _Su mente vagaba rápidamente al pasado, un pasado que durante todo este tiempo intentó olvidar. El recuerdo mostraba una mujer con capa, quien mostraba una enorme sonrisa **"Naruto, si alguna vez tienes miedo de una luz muy fuerte y estés paralizado…"** dijo la mujer mayor mientras extendía su mano hacia el **"toma mi mano, ¡te guiare a un nuevo y brillante futuro!"** fueron sus palabras mientras desaparecía lentamente en lo más profundo de su memoria._

 _La imagen de aquella mujer ahora se transformó en su hermana, quien la imitaba con su mano temblorosa. Con algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro, las limpia rápidamente y toma su mano, levantándose del suelo, colocándose de pie "¿por dónde empiezo?" preguntó con cierta duda, pues si bien, quería rehacer su vida, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo._

 _Inko parecía feliz por su pregunta y tomando su mano, lo lleva a cierto lugar de la casa. A pasos calmados, Naruto ve la habitación muy colorida de alguien, la cual estaba medio abierta. Inko le dice que guarde silencio y que mirara en la habitación. Dentro de ella, el rubio vio a un pequeño niño mirando emocionado un video que el reconoció perfectamente, pues él estuvo ahí._

 _Escuchó con algo de sorpresa como el niño empezó a intentar imitar a aquel héroe que tantos problemas le habría traído en su vida y al cual podía llamar su mejor amigo. Regresando su vista a su hermana, ella se ríe ligeramente y dice las palabras que desde ese momento se volvieron su mayor prioridad._

 ** _"¡haz de este mundo uno mejor!"_**

* * *

 **En ese momento no sabía que tantos problemas me iba a traer, que tanto esfuerzo requería una simple petición, pero lo había. Todavía no estaba seguro de si fue o no fue un buen comienzo, pero todavía intentó cambiar y eso es lo que realmente cuenta, o eso creo.**

Se tomó cierto tiempo, respirando tanto del aire que podía, para seguir caminando con una sonrisa todavía más grande que la anterior "¡He vuelto!" gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de alguien que se encontraba en su propia habitación.

De repente la habitación del fondo se abrió, mostrando a un casi adolecente salir de ella, mirando muy emocionada la llegada del mejor pariente que un niño podía desear "¡tío Naruto!" gritó emocionado este, corriendo rápidamente hacia el rubio. este mismo se agacho ligeramente y al verlo ya cerca, le acaricia la melena despeinándolo.

"¡hola Izuku!" saludó este riéndose entre dientes para luego levantarse "adivina que te he traído ahora" dijo mientras abría su maletín y sacaba un pequeño folder de ella. el chico mira con grandes estrellas el nuevo regalo envuelto de su tío, abriéndole lentamente.

Al abrirlo, nota que se trata de una especie de una especie de comic muy antiguo por el diseño, pero en sus manos parecía extremadamente nuevo "¡es el primer comic de Crimson Riot!" dijo emocionado Izuko, con estrellas en sus ojos mirando la invaluable obra de arte que tenía en sus manos. Sus manos sudaban extremadamente temblaban al sostenerlo, parecía tampoco querer abrirlo.

"Pensé en que traerías otra figura de All Might" dijo Inko algo sorprendida del nuevo regalo, pues no es lo que usualmente suele traer su hermano para su hijo. Naruto sudó ligeramente, decayendo un poco su sonrisa. Fuera de la casa se escuchaba como alguien tocaba la puerta y la mujer, al abrirlo, muestra un mensajero teniendo un muñeco de plástico a tamaño real del tan conocido héroe.

La sonrisa de seguridad del rubio tiembla un poco ante la mirada de su hermana "se suponía que era una sorpresa Inko" le reprochó este, mirándole con ojos agudos. El rubio mayor suspiró cansado al ver a su sobrino ya estaba prendado de la enorme figura y el cartero intentando hacer que se separe del objeto para trasladarlo dentro de la casa.

Incluso cuando este no quería aceptarlo, el ver a su sobrino estar tan obsesionado con la figura del tan aclamado héroe, le causaba cierto fastidio y celos pues actualmente él hace más trabajo del que All Might haría toda su vida y aun así no puede superar su fama. Sabía que era absurdo molestarse por eso, ya que el símbolo de la paz es simplemente insuperable en su propio ámbito, pero aun así…

Resoplando molesto, se sienta en la silla más cercana mientras toma un poco del té que su hermana había servido para él cuando entro a la casa, dejándola sola con el problema de su hijo sin poder despegarse de la figura de acción.

 **"Estúpido All Might"**

* * *

 **"Tio Naruto, ¿Qué se siente ver y hablar con héroes todo el tiempo?"**

Fue la pregunta emocionada de su sobrino la cual escuchó mientras comía un poco de ramen para la cena. Aquella pregunta le hizo pensar un poco, pues para muchos no tendría sentido esto ya que técnicamente, era una persona común. "Ya sabes, Técnicamente no hablo con ellos, pero es lo típico de todos los días" dijo este con cierta monotonía, jugando con sus palillos "si no son modificaciones, su traje fue destruido completamente y perdieron sus manuales" dijo este con aburrimiento, tragando un fuerte bocado de su comida.

El chico de cabellos verdes escuchaba su respuesta con ojos estrellados, completamente emocionado por el trabajo que un familiar suyo tenía "es increíble que tengas la compañía líder en modificaciones de trajes para héroes, ¡puedes interactuar con ellos todo el tiempo!" Naruto se rio por aquellas palabras tan efusivas del chico, aun cuando estaban algo erradas al respecto.

 **Aunque lo que dijo mi sobrino era media verdad, era cierto que a veces interactuaba con Héroes, pero no por decisión propia. Luego de obtener el perdón de mi hermana, decidí salirme del mundo de las luchas clandestinas y empecé a tomarlo desde un enfoque más humano, como las obras de caridad o mi lucha constante por el medio ambiente o la pobreza.**

 **En poco tiempo y gracias a muchos amigos que todavía tenía, pude crear una empresa que se dedicaba a la fabricación de Trajes para héroes profesionales. Tiempo después ganó fama como una de las mejores hasta su retiro en el mundo de los héroes y concentrarse en las investigaciones médicas y farmacólogas.**

 **Aun así, todavía quedaban héroes que pedían a rodillas un traje hecho por mi compañía, sus solicitudes siempre eran rechazadas y solo construían un vestuario para ciertos héroes, por lo que conseguir un traje hecho por mi compañía era casi como diamante puro en la actualidad.**

"¿y tú? ¿sigues intentando ser un héroe?" preguntó el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente el sueño inalcanzable de su sobrino, ya que, al igual que él, carecía de quirk. Al ver su cara ligeramente deprimida sabía que estaba pensándolo aun "ya sabes, si ingresas a una academia de héroes yo podría construirte un traje" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo lo importante que era para el chico.

Eso parecía animar un poco al muchacho, pero parecía que la charla incomoda todavía iba a durar un rato más "Mamá me dijo que ingresaste a UA aun cuando no tenías un quirk" Naruto escupió un poco de su comida, para luego mirar ligeramente a su hermana quien parecía apenada "¿es verdad? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó esperanzado, quizás esperaba encontrar alguna clase de apoyo en alguna anécdota suya.

Naruto sudó ligeramente, concentrándose para saber de qué manera podía responder sin necesariamente mentir "bueno, si lo hice" admitió este, recordando cuando llevaba con orgullo su uniforme de la institución "Yo solo quería saber cómo era una academia de héroes." Contó este, aunque diferencia con sus recuerdos pues en uno se le podía ver en un enorme estadio, sobre un pedestal y usando una medalla de oro "en ese momento UA no era el número uno, por lo que entrar era estúpidamente fácil, no fui el único sin Quirk que entró" relató este, sorprendiendo al pequeño deku.

"ya veo" dijo este, bajando un poco la cabeza al recordar que, en el día de hoy, UA era sin duda alguna la academia número uno y la más exigente entre todas. Sabía que intentar ingresar era una completa locura, pero quería hacerlo pues es ahí donde su héroe comenzó su carrera y quería seguir sus pasos, aunque no tenía el valor para confesarlo.

Paso el tiempo nuevamente e Izuku volvió a su habitación, quizás para hacer su tarea, quedando ambos adultos en la mesa "no es bueno que sigas alimentando esos sueños" dijo su hermana, levantando los platos "tú sabes muy bien que podría hacerse daño si sigue así" dijo ella, totalmente preocupada por su hijo.

Naruto bufó divertido "héroes han existido antes que los mismos Quirks, ¿Por qué debería de rendirse ahora?" preguntó, curioso por la respuesta de su hermana mas no comentó nada "te has vuelto débil y blandengue, antes podrías haberle animado para que se vuelva héroe, ¿ahora intentas hacer que desista?" preguntó curioso por la forma en como su hermana ha ido cambiando a lo largo de los años.

De repente, antes que pudiera escuchar alguna respuesta, su reloj inteligente timbró, llamándole la atención cuando este empezó a parpadear también. Tocándolo sin temor, se crea un holograma pequeño de un tipo en especial, un héroe muy grande y musculoso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Inko se acercó por curiosidad y vio sorprendida el holograma en su muñeca "¿ese no es All Might?" preguntó curiosa, pues sabia las diferencias que su hermano traía con el héroe número uno "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al verle tener un pequeño sudor en su frente.

"Según mis datos, All Might se encuentra en esta zona" reveló este, sorprendiendo a la mujer, pues esta de alguna manera había sido contagiada con el fanatismo que tenía su hijo. Pero no era tonta, ella sabía que algo estaba mal. De repente el holograma cambia y muestra una pequeña escena donde este mismo héroe derrota a un villano de la nada "parece ser que está haciendo de los suyas otra vez" dijo el rubio, viendo con más detenimiento el video.

"All Might aquí…" susurró ella mirando la mesa, sus pensamientos girando alrededor de muchas cosas "no es la capital de Japón, ni tampoco es un lugar cerca de su oficina, ¿qué podría estar haciendo el héroe numero uno por aquí?" preguntó confundida y nerviosa por una respuesta que hasta el momento no podría ser respondida por nadie salvo el mismo causante de su impresión.

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber" dijo mirando el pequeño radar que ahora su reloj le mostraba, donde ubico su objetivo y le mostro un mapa rápido de la ciudad "no es tan lejos, quizá pueda…no" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, levantándose de su asiento "tengo que llegar a tiempo" dijo mientras apagaba miraba hacia la puerta y se preparaba para irse.

Inko vio con ojos preocupados como su hermano ni siquiera se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de él y dándole una corta mirada, revelando que portaba un par de globos rojos sangrientos. Ella se quedó ahí, pensando en si debió de haberle detenido o apoyándolo para que enfrentara sus problemas de una vez por todas.

 **Este era un problema era un problema que tenía que lidiar solo**

* * *

 **Naruto OST – Hyouhaku**

* * *

 **"por dios, no puedo seguir haciendo esto en cada lugar que voy"**

Fue lo que se escuchó en oscuro callejón seguido de toses muy exageradas. El suelo de repente fue manchado de sangre por el sujeto que estaba intentaba mantener su respiración tranquila, refrenando la sangra que quería salir de su boca par mantenerlo en su cuerpo. El sujeto parecía estar envuelto de una niebla débil, un vapor que parecía dejarlo lentamente mostrando un cuerpo delgado y hasta tétrico, uno que no podría presentar batalla alguna.

El hombre esquelético toma con fuerza de la barandilla de la que se apoyaba para mantener su equilibrio, pues recordaba que esta situación tan deprimente y patética de sí mismo solo empeoraría con el tiempo. No debería de sobre esforzándose tanto, pues sus poderes eran lo de menos, su vida e imagen como héroe estaba en juego si seguía de esta forma.

"Te ves realmente patético, Toshinori" el delgado hombre abre los ojos en shock al escuchar que alguien pudo saber de su identidad secreta. Escuchaba los pasos lentos de aquella persona acercarse, cada vez más y más calmada de lo qué podría esperar de un enemigo "Arrastrándote fuera de la lucha antes de perder tu trasformación, realmente patético" fue una voz entre la oscuridad el cual se burlaba de él, resonando no solo en las paredes del callejón, sino también en su cabeza.

Finalmente, el sujeto se presentó frente suyo, de pie a cierta distancia mientras le miraba de frente. El hombre delgado se calma cuando descubre quien era la persona que le hablaba, mirándole seriamente cara a cara, dispuesto a empezar una pelea de ser necesario "Uzumaki…Naruto" reconoció este último, mirando al rubio a cierta distancia quien le sonreía con cierta malicia.

Breve flashbacks pasaron por la mente del héroe número uno. Sintiendo dolor fantasma, frota un lado de su torso recordando la horrible cicatriz que tenía como recuerdo de haber enfrentado el príncipe de la oscuridad y sobrevivir "Kiroi Senko-" "ese no es mi nombre, All Might" le detuvo el rubio, mirándole profundamente con sus ojos azules, llenos de una ira casi incontenible al escuchar aquel nombre "Kiiroi Senkou fue la peor estupidez que pensé cuando era niño, ya no soy la misma persona de aquel entonces, lo sabes bien" dijo calmadamente, cerrando los ojos y esperando una respuesta.

"lo sé" respondió el héroe, todavía frotando la cicatriz como muestra de que entendía esas palabras "entiendo perfectamente que Kiiroi Senkou murió junto a nuestra maestra, lo sé" dijo ahora, sujetando con fuerza la cicatriz "Kiiroi Senkou no hubiese puesto vidas en peligro, no hubiese desistido de sus sueños ni hubiese intentado matarme, era mi amigo y hermano" dijo entre dientes, mordiendo con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía al no poder evitar la muerte de ambos.

Naruto le mira en silencio, sabiendo perfectamente aquella mirada en su rostro "¿sientes culpa por lo que paso?" preguntó algo obvio "supongo que al final si lograste colocarte en mis zapatos, bienvenido a mi vida, ¿eres feliz ahora?" el llamado Toshinori no respondió, mirando el suelo con ojos ensombrecidos.

Hubo otro silencio tétrico entre los dos, ninguno parecía querer decir algo, mas no fue del todo cierto. Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia el delgado hombre, sujetando su camisa y levantándolo con facilidad. La luz sobre ellos baño por completo el rostro del rubio, contrariamente, ensombreció al símbolo de la paz.

"¿Qué se siente, oh gran All Might?" preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio, con una falsa sonrisa "¿Qué se siente saber que, a pesar de todo ese esfuerzo, no pudiste salvar a nadie importante para ti?" preguntó este, sacudiéndolo en el aire "¿Qué se siente estar en la cúspide, completamente solo?" la sonrisa fue muriendo con cada pregunta "¿qué se siente ser el más grande y aun así cometer falló tras fallo?" finalmente parecía llegar a su límite y lo sacude con mucha fuerza " ¡¿Qué se siente ser yo?!" grita con ira, mirándole directamente a los ojos para que vea su frustración.

Toshinori ve como los ojos de su amigo se trasforman en sus característicos globos oculares de sangre "¿no es irónico? Finalmente me alcanzaste, finalmente sabes que es lo que se siente llegar a la cima, una cima que no intenté alcanzar y rechacé cuando no me quedaba nada" lentamente su agarre va aflojando, soltándolo finalmente "pero es diferente, ahora soy diferente" dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, retrocediendo un par de pasos e intentando alejarse en la oscuridad.

El símbolo de la paz se le queda viendo raro un momento, pues no entendía a que llevaba todo esto "es una manera muy rara de disculparse" dijo este, deteniendo al rubio de irse por completo "puedo entender que ya no somos enemigos, pero tampoco somos amigos, ¿Qué esperas de todo esto?" preguntó este, exigiendo calmadamente una respuesta de su parte.

Naruto se quedó callado, su mirada se dirigía a muchos lugares, más suspiro cansado "No lo sé, simplemente espero que la respuesta llegué a mi" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos "aunque, por el momento no tengo ningún indicio" admitió este último, pensando en el tiempo que había pasado y los pocos cambios que hubo desde entonces.

"podrías comenzar por hacer lo correcto" dijo Toshinori, frotándose el cuello adolorido por su camisa al ser levantado "o no sé, ¿tener amigos de nuevo?" preguntó, dándole una pequeña idea de que hacer. El hombre rubio no parecía querer responder a sus preguntas, prefiriendo perderse en sus ideas.

"oye" dijo de repente, atrapando la atención del héroe "¿Cómo está la…herida?" se le hizo algo difícil encontrar una palabra para referirse a su problema, pues no es exactamente una herida como tal "lo último que supe fue que Recovery Girl y un grupo de selectos héroes médicos fueron en tu ayuda, salvándote la vida" dijo este, recordando todo lo que había investigado antes de crear su empresa.

El hombre delgado simplemente niega con la cabeza "además de haber arruinado mi vida como héroe y sentenciarme a vivir en impotencia, la herida está bien" dijo con un poco de humor oscuro, algo que no parecía agradar al otro rubio "La mitad de mis órganos respiratorios fueron destruidos, he perdido todo mi estómago" Naruto frunció el ceño ante las palabras del héroe "lamento decir que solo puedo ser héroe tres horas al día, es mi máximo" terminó, dejando salir un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

El hombre trajeado se quedó en silencio, pues sabia lo duro que era para el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos aceptar su debilidad "mi compañía…" dijo este, atrayendo la atención del hombre delgado "mi compañía puede ayudarte, tenemos nanotecnología y prótesis de tejido real" dijo este, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente "si me das el tiempo suficiente, puedo ayudarte a reconstruir tu cuerpo" ofreció este, dándole una pequeña mirada.

Toshinori se rio ligeramente "suena bien" admitió, frotándose el cuello "pero sabes, da igual ahora, me he decidido" sus palabras llamaron la atención de su antes amigo "es hora de pasar la llama, buscaré un sucesor del One for All" dijo con una mirada segura, algo que dejo pasmado al empresario a mas no poder.

Naruto bufó "como quieras" dijo algo molesto, levantando una de sus manos, la cual miró molesto "pero antes que pierdas tus poderes, deberás de enfrentarme" dijo mientras un manto de rayos lo cubría y su mano portaba una concentración de relámpagos rechinantes "no lo he olvidado, no he olvidado el festival deportivo, toshinori" desasiendo los rayos, voltea completamente y le señala con el dedo índice "te prometí una revancha, ¡tendrás esa revancha!" terminó con una sonrisa retadora.

El héroe numero uno queda sorprendido por sus palabras, expresión que cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa "quizás ya no seas un héroe, pero sigues siendo el guerrero que conozco" dicho esto, se trasformó en un hombre fornido y mostró una sonrisa en su rostro "¡eso esperaba de mi verdadero y único rival!" dijo de manera muy exagerada, como siempre lo hacía.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el empresario rubio guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos, retirándose nuevamente del lugar "Seguimos sin ser amigos, Toshinori" recalcó este último, desapareciendo en la oscuridad como si nunca estuvo ahí " ** _pero me alegra verte de nuevo_** " fue el eco resonando por el callejón el cual llegó a sus odios.

All Might rápidamente se des transforma, volviendo a su estado lamentable de hace un momento "¡vaya!" exclama divertido, limpiándose la sangre que salía de sus labios al sobre esforzarse "y dice que yo soy el dramático" se ríe muy cansado, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire "muy bien…" dice lentamente mientras mira el cielo, logrando ver la luna en su máximo esplendor.

 **"espero que esto de buscar sucesor no sea complicado"**

* * *

 **"los dos estudiantes reunidos en la misma ciudad, que grata sorpresa"**

Fue una voz que se escucha en una habitación completamente cerrada y amurallada, con una gran cantidad de pantallas por todos lados, así como un panel de control que mantenía todo funcionando a su alrededor. Aquel sujeto que parecía ser la mente maestra detrás de todas las pantallas parecía sonreír al ver dos imágenes frente a él.

"All Might" dice la figura mirando la imagen del símbolo de la paz posando para la cámara "y Uzumaki Naruto" dijo mirando la imagen mal tomada y desenfocada del mismo rubio empresario, saliendo de una limosina con un rostro muy serio "nada podría ser mejor" dice riéndose lentamente, notando como sus planes no solo estaban bien, estaban mejorando a cada paso que daban.

"¿ _ **Prince of Darkness**_?" preguntó una voz distorsionada a sus espaldas, siendo esta una niebla de un extraño color violeta pálido, casi negro "¿acaso ese no fue el nombre de aquel villano que casi logra matarle?" preguntó con respeto y mucha impresión por la información que acababa de recibir.

"Técnicamente, fue a quien originalmente quise hacer mi sucesor" reveló este, sorprendiendo a la niebla a sus espaldas "Cuando shimura se lo llevó, pensé en que tendría que hacer la búsqueda de nuevo, por lo que me concentré en shimura" contó la figura, sentado en su trono viendo más imágenes, quedando una en donde se mostraba una silueta casi endemoniada, donde un par de globos oculares reflejaban un diseño muy extraño y exudaban pura maldad.

"sin embargo, cuando lo vi aquel día, hace cinco años, me di cuenta que no me había equivocado" dijo mientras la imagen corría, mostrando que era un video "esos ojos, esos malditos ojos" dijo mientras en el video se mostraba como lentamente un aura azul formaba huesos alrededor de la silueta, comenzando a crearse un demonio de huesos a su alrededor "son…perfectos" dijo mientras se levantaba de su trono, mirando la imagen inmóvil de la criatura ósea alrededor de la silueta.

La niebla a sus espaldas parecía reacia a verlo, retrocediendo cada vez más, temiendo a que el monstruo saliese de la misma imagen "Mira esos ojos Kurogiri, mira la maldad y oscuridad que desprenden" dijo mientras levantaba los brazos, como si estuviera haciendo una alabanza "¿acaso podrían ser más perfectos?" se preguntó a sí mismo, riéndose mientras bajaba los brazos y volvía a su sitio para continuar con su informe.

"pero señor, él ha estado matando a nuestros hombres" dijo muy cuidadoso la niebla a sus espaldas "no solamente a la liga, ha comenzado una caza a organizaciones oscuras por todo el mundo, en Hellsalem's Lot casi ya no hay villanos" le recordó este, cosa que le dejo muy silencioso al hombre enmascarado.

"dime Kurogiri, ¿crees que esto es lo que un héroe haría?" la pregunta dejó en silencio al hombre niebla "¿crees que esto pueda ser la obra de un buen samaritano que busca un mundo mejor?" preguntó nuevamente, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna "no puede ignorar su naturaleza, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano" dijo como si creyera firmemente en que el rubio se alistaría a sus fuerzas aun cuando este no lo quiera.

 **"no puede ignorar su destino"**

* * *

END

* * *

Si este capítulo fue publicado, quiere decir que he elegido una historia complicada en vez del Fic Shounen que quería hacer en un principio, parece que no puedo evitarlo. Disculpen si no tienen una continuación pronto, esto fue una de las pocas cosas que pude salvar luego de que mi hermano Dotero formateara el Pc y me dejara en la nada.

Díganme que piensan de esto, ¿tiene futuro? ¿está bien? dejen sus poderosos comentarios para un nuevo cap.


End file.
